User talk:Lost-Blue
Archive Please Lost-Blue 21:15, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :second Cress Arvein 21:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Third. Hey, welcome back. Nice to see ya again <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 14:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Man I havn't played in forever, can't wait till I can play again. Lost-Blue 01:01, 8 September 2008 (UTC) RC Is now stupid and I think this place is dying :( GW2 is taking a long time it will have a lot of competeros. WoW:WotLK, WH, CO, DCU, D3, StarCraft??, Star Trek, Star Wars, and who knows what else. I think they should give up the covert operations and give us some freakin lore or something Lost-Blue 22:41, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :The only people who disagree with you on that are the devs, and they're fat. 22:42, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Games are just hard to hold peoples attentions for long periods of time... I played d2 for 3 years... then came to this game... and its been 3 years on here too... even with the addition of new things, games just get old after a time... hench one of the other reasons they pushed for Gw2 in the first place as well... With that said... I don't know if I will keep on the guild wars franchise. D3 is looking very sweet and has been long LONG anticipated for me. We shall see what comes out first really. If D3 releases first, I will jump on that bandwagon... and only check out Gw if it seems interesting. If the opposite comes into play, I will go with Gw2, then still buy D3, and either split time or give up GW. I wish I could put in more time around here like I used to... but work is killing me lately. -- [[User:Isk8|''Isk8]] (T/ 22:48, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::Super Smash Bros. never gets old, though. (T/ ) 01:09, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Orly? There's only so much stuff you can a) rape off the board with Sheik+Fair (melee) or b) wall of pain off the edge with MK and still make it back to the board with the opponent at 0% to start with (brawl), imo. --Shadowcrest 01:36, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I have never, ever liked the smash series. '— Powersurge360' 03:05, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::You both suck. (T/ ) 04:47, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Image of your mesmer Is look cramped, your mesmer looks thin and jumbled in that box. H@x? Fix your image? Or is my Firefox playing tricks on me?--Alc ^^ 06:26, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Nah, no hax or browser issues - it was Wikia. See, they seem to have a problem with re-caching thumbnails of images whenever a new version of an image gets uploaded: essentially, it doesn't happen. The original version of that image ''was very wide, which got squished into the thumbnail you saw. (But you can't see that version anymore, because it got deleted.) LB uploaded a new, cropped version, but Wikia didn't update the thumbnail, so you were still seeing the squished thumbnail of the old, wide version. I purged the image, and that made Wikia re-chache the thumbnails. You may have to force-refresh (ctrl+shift+R) to make Firefox re-cache it now. —Dr Ishmael 14:24, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :: Works fine now.--Alc ^^ 14:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Oh and... Where's Blue?--Alc ^^ 21:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Lost of course. 21:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I wanted to hear. No rly did he go on the official wiki? Or is he just playing Real Life©?--Alc ^^ 21:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) omg I forgot my password (it's blue) xD One year and 3 days later Welcome back, again :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:52, September 5, 2009 (UTC) WOOOOOOOO!!!! lol. I only came back becuase of the gw2 trailer xD What's up? 20:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Not a lot, really. Me, I'm playing a ton of Diablo II :P Dagger Rangers are the shit again, so PvP is boring until they attempt to fix it :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh okay. My life still sucks :D Lost-Blue 20:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Suicide attempt I hope you're planning to kill yourself responsibly and set it up so "My first Pony" gets the rap and not "Guild Wars" when the media tries to exploit your death as another gamer thing. Even better would be if your life improved so you wouldn't have to. Anything I can do to help? --◄mendel► 21:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :lol at the first commenter. and idk. I've been preoccupied hahaha. I also have manic depression and bi-polar mania so I get really, for lack of a better word, bleh sometimes. Currently the thing thats bothering me the most is the fact that I am upset over the fact that someone else is happy. LIke at first I got mad (ex is dating someone else despite the fact that my ex acted as if we were going to get back together) but now I'm upset over the fact that I had had gotten so emotional over something so stupid as that. It's truly pathetic. I wish I could just get over things and grow up. 21:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ^ Lost-Blue 21:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, life is unfair; I think it's ok to be upset over that, because that's not how we like it to be. And I am grown up and still there is no way to "just get over things", it takes "work" and time. It sucks to feel bad, but I know I've felt bad before, and I've come out of it and felt better, and grew some in the process, and knowing that helps me cope when I think I can't. However, I can see how you wish your feelings weren't as intense as they are. (Are there situations where that's a plus?) --◄mendel► 22:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Not really. It's very had for me to control my either randomly apathetic or empathetic nature. It's just I always seem to over react. Like honestly the main huge reason as to why as I've been struggling with life is that the I had much better expectations of it since as long as I can remember. Final Fantasy 7 taught me how to read as my brother would not let me play unless I could read the text and since then I have been fascinated with anything of a fantasy basis. This world is just plain ordinary, boring, and has no definitive reasoning or meaning. Also my ex has been known to wreak havoc on purpose, and my real friends are helping me to burn the bridges and cut the connections. I also have a problematic past as anyone who has known me (you can read my archives) knows. I'm honestly waiting for my end with much excitment and anticipation because I; at least I want to beleive, that whatever happens beyond that point will be better then what I have lived. Lost-Blue 22:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't kill yourself, you have no assurance of the afterlife, and if you're still curious, lets say you do it. How will you get back here to tell everyone else your amazing discovery if it is, and if it isn't, well you just fucked yourself right proper there.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 00:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Final Fantasy 7 taught you to read? Dude, that's fucking amazing. :O (T/ ) 02:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah religion is similar to Russian Roulette. Eventually everyone dies but someone has to get lucky and win the prize; correct? And yeah E, we got a PS and FF7 when I turned... 6? Whilst my brother was 13. My parents didn't want me playing it because of the Teen rating but I did anyways. And my brother was like you can't even read and blah so I taught myself how to read with FF7, pre-k books, an oxford dictionary, and an encyclopedia of science. I'm a GT student and apart of Duke's Talent Search Program :D Lost-Blue 02:31, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::So how fucked up is your punctuation?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 02:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Balogna Lost-Blue 02:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::If my remembered knowledge about Buddhism serves me right, that'd be an interesting religion/philosophy for you to study, because a) the fundamental premise of it is that life is pain/suffering; b) no, it doesn't get better when you die because you get reborn (into the same type of painful life), and c) the only way to make that better is either to help others (less pain/suffering for them) or reach enlightenment by realising all things are connected and fundamentally the same (that is not something you only arrive at rationally, it is a feeling you can have! which I had once, but it probably wasn't the full thing). By enlightenment (and only that way) can you leave the cycle of pain. :::::"Overreacting" is relative; who decides that your reaction is "over"? :::::It is very hard for highly gifted people to find others to talk to or identify with, which makes them sort of lonely. One would hope that being in a group of such people helps things somewhat. (Talented girls are, on average, better at "hiding" from these sorts of programs.) :::::I kind of wonder if your life would be different if somebody who really understood you and your GF (you both seem slightly "crazy" to normal people) had helped you work things out to a point where you can tolerate each other. Or whether there is somebody in your future who in herself combines the good points of your ex, but is more stable. (Would that be boring?) --◄mendel► 19:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) thank you for the welcome message. much appreciated Funkopotomis 23:07, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-Day 16:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Awh ThanksLost-Blue 22:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC)